


Describing Characters

by roseltheteacup



Category: my own thing really
Genre: Example, My characters, Other, Own Characters - Freeform, own project, test, writing test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Plot Summary:  In a world not unlike our own, superhumans exist. Basically, just regular old humans with abnormalities and superpowers. Toku Hibiki is a regular human who finds himself joining the superhumans initiation act at Kinmokusei college for his temporary education, after his previous college went bankrupt due to superhuman facilities being too expensive. This initiation act aims to introduce human and superhuman students informally by having them room together in apartments.





	Describing Characters

I thought I could test my writing skills by writing some scenes that are heavily visual novel-based. I've created some characters specifically for this series of (scenes? writing tests?) so I might as well upload them here. It's really just some writing I did for fun and to see how well I could describe my own character designs. Idk there's not much else to this really.  
In this scene he is meeting everyone important at once.

 

Everyone's designated groups are way larger than mine as I only seem to have three other students in my group for today. All three....dude...s?...are so drastically different it makes me wonder how they're all attracted to the same school.

On the left stands a very feminine...guy? His hair being cut so precisely and long coupled with the hair-clips make me question things. His hair is so large I bet he could use it as a parachute if he was light enough. All of his features from his face to the frame of his body are petite but a confident and professional aura oozes from his stance. I look past the original gender confusion to realise how elegant and beautifully he's dressed. He's wearing one of those superhuman suits but it resembles a formal suit - the neck ornament seems to be some sort of lapel coupled with a tie. I reckon he wouldn't take lightly to his suit flaps being called a "skirt", though. And he's wearing...high heels? I guess that means he's naturally the shortest.

Directly in the middle in a slumped, over stance is a kid dressed entirely in pastel. He seems to have a vaguely vintage style judging by how he ties the cloth around his neck in an ascot and wears platform oxford shoes. His fluffy chocolate brown hair is tied in a small ponytail with a large bow that holds both a digital design pen and traditional paintbrush. I guess he's the art student then. His oval-rimmed glasses empathise his large pink eyes and, when I look closer, I notice that his nose and cheeks are covered in freckles.

The last guy on the right is noticeably taller than the other two, he looks like he could be about six foot tall. My eyes are immediately drawn to how his suit zipper is open, revealing his muscular mid-drift. He has noticeably toned abs that make me question if he's just an athlete pretending to be a college student for a joke. On every shown piece of skin there's at least one or two visible scars. Wait, isn't wearing your suit like that against the dress code? Both his expression and aura confuse me, though. They feel both friendly and childish to me. His sharp, shark-like teeth are coloured a pearly white that contrast with his warm brown skin tone to form a wide smile.


End file.
